Wounds of Creativity- Original Content and Drabble
by IsisNicole
Summary: This is where I will post all of my OC and Drabbles. I hope you enjoy


A/N: This is a short story prompt that was given to me by thematsaidwelcome. This is an OC story featuring Xavier and Jasmine. You can also find this story on Tumblr on WTOWW blog. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

He called at midnight to say...

That he couldn't stop thinking about her the entire way home. The drive home was filled with the replaying of their night together. The quiet evening dinner in the park next to the water. The heat of the day was kept at bay by the light breeze blowing off the water as they sat on the large plaid blanket. Her head resting on his abdomen as he laid back listening to her melodic voice speak of her plans of becoming a nurse. They walked along the lake hand in hand smiling as two new lovers would.

Xavier ran his hand over his close-cropped fade as he walked through his house "Tonight was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Me too," she giggled as she lay sprawled out on her soft grey comforter in her comfy, light blue pajama set. Jasmine was fresh out of a relaxing hot shower the breeze of her ceiling fan cooling her hot skin. She was smiling as her mind replayed the sweet date they had.

"If I had known that dropping that container of guacamole would have led me to you sooner. I would have pulled the whole shelf down."

"You are so silly," she said, "Yeah the guacamole was your saving grace and your beautiful eyes," Jasmine recalled the day in Abe's Grocery when a handsome stranger offered to help grab the last guacamole that was on the top refrigerated shelf pushed far to the back. He successfully grabbed it but quickly dropped it onto the floor and all over her sandaled feet. He apologized profusely even attempting to wipe the mess off her shoes or buy her a new pair. Jasmine had only caught a glance of the side of his face and the top of his head. When he stood up to his full height, she was caught off guard by his hazel brown eyes and handsome dark features.

"So you only want me for my eyes," he teased. Xavier made himself comfortable in the well-worn leather chair. He was in his boxers and white tank top with the biggest grin on his face. He couldn't help the excitement in his voice. The past 2 weeks of texting and phone calls with Jasmine had him feeling like a lovesick teenager, but he didn't care. Luckily, tomorrow was Saturday, and he didn't have to work. So he planned on staying on the phone all night with her if she wanted.

"Maybe," she teased back. Her sweet-sounding voice vibrating through his body. If he could record her saying 'Good Morning and Good Night,' he would make it his ringtone. Her gorgeous dark eyes and full natural lips were always on his mind. Jasmine was a unique beauty the small gap in her white teeth only enhanced her the fullness of her lips. Small beauty marks lined her face like tiny stars in the sky. The small nose piercing on her cute button nose completed the stunning ensemble of her tawny features.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, I have tomorrow off. What about you?"

"Same. Would you like to meet for lunch and then maybe we could drive to the beach and walk along the Boardwalk. They are having a Halloween contest."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. You can buy me a funnel cake."

"I will buy every funnel cake they have for you." his words came off as a joke, but Xavier was dead serious about buying every funnel cake they had if that's what she wanted.

"Ahh, that is so sweet. I bet you say that to all the women who you splatter with guacamole."

"No that's only for you, but it was your fault that it happened."

"How do you figure that?"

"Your beauty blinded me, and your smile made me forget how to speak for a bit, so I dropped the container."

Jasmine laughed even harder at his silly statement. As her laughter died down and she composed herself her voice deepened to a seductive, flirtatious tone "Well since it's my fault I guess I need to make it up to you."

Xavier's heart fluttered at the enticing inflection. "Oh yeah and how are you going to do that," his voice lowering to match hers.

"Well since we both are off tomorrow maybe we can have a late night movie night tonight," her singsong voice heavy with the hint of a more arousing evening.

"Soooo… Netflix and chill or just chill."

Jasmine stretched in her bed lazily. Her lean athletic mocha frame arched like a cat. She ran her free hand over her taut stomach up to her full breast squeezing the covered nipple. It hardened under touch "I have the Netflix boy shorts...I could show you and... you could take them off," she moaned.

His eyes were wide as saucers. Did he hear her correctly? Yeah, she said it. Holy shit! "Hold please," he said hurriedly.

Jasmine pulled the phone from her ear her forehead creased. Confused about the strange comment. Was she too forward? God is he going to say no. What if he thinks I'm a trollop or something.

Xavier sprang from his chair his eyes rapidly shooting around the room. Spotting his car keys on the side table by the front door. He quickly grabbed them and hurried back to the phone.

"Ok, I'm back. What is your address and what do you want for dinner because I'm on my way."

Jasmine laughed loudly again. "Did you actually get dressed that fast?"

Xavier looked down at his half-dressed appearance. He was still in his underwear and shirt. "Uhmm... looks like I skipped a few steps but I can be dressed and out the door in 5 minutes."

Jasmine gave him her address and some extra directions on getting to her home. Vietnamese was the dinner choice for this impromptu visit. Xavier rushed over in his sleek maroon sports car. There was no traffic this late at night, but he still kept his head on a swivel for the police. He didn't want his mood ruined by a stupid citation.

Jasmines home was a duplex in a gated community. The small ranch style home was very modest looking on the outside. A one-car garage for each home and a neatly trimmed and decorated flowerbed and lawn.

He approached the door with a bottle of Rose in one hand and a chocolate bar plus dinner in the other. She sent him a text asking if he could pick up the sweet confection for her. He was happy to oblige the request. Chocolate bar for a sexy chocolate woman. His stomach was fluttering and in knots. This would be his first time in her home and the first they would be intimate. He said a silent prayer for the strength to last as he dives between her silky thighs. Taking a moment, he reaches around to feel the bulge in his back pocket. The small box of condoms was snug in his back pocket. He pressed the doorbell button the ding-dong sound was loud against the late night quiet. He turned his head looking around checking if anyone was watching him. The sound of the front door lock disengaging interrupted his cautious scan.

Xavier almost lost his grip on the bottle as the front door opened. Jasmine stood at the door in a long black t-shirt that came down to mid-thigh length. He could just make out the bright red boy shorts underneath. His eyes glided down her body to her sexy shaped calves, which were covered in black with white striped knee-high socks. She was the hottest referee he had ever seen. The sly smile on her face showed she approved of his stun reaction to her outfit.

"Well come on in," she said in that same sweet, playful voice that he loved. She took the plastic bag that held their dinner out of his hand before turning away from the door sauntering back into her home. He had a clear view of the red boy shorts that had the word 'CHILL' printed in large bold letters. The individual letters spread wide apart as the stretchy material tried to contain her bountiful ass.

"Lordt," he whispered as he watched her derriere swish towards her living room.

"Don't forget to lock the door… both locks," she called over her shoulder. She lowered her body dramatically slow onto her couch making sure she had his full attention.

Xavier stepped into the home closing the door behind him and engaging both locks. He checked the door again just to be sure. Pulling on the doorknob for comical effect. He didn't want anything or anyone interrupting them.

Jasmine giggled at his shenanigans as she started pulling the steamy contents from the bag "Come on over here and let's pick a movie."

Xavier happily made his way to the large light blue sectional couch. Late night movie night was going to be his favorite type of night from now on.


End file.
